The Lost One
by Oceans and Stardust
Summary: "Let me help you Severus." His professor begged only to be answered back by Severus' broken laughter. "Why should I crawl back to the person that caused all of my misery?" Above Snape an ice magic circle was pointed right at his teacher. HAITUS FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail and this is my first Harry Potter cross-over

This is somewhat AU as this takes place in the 80's and there in school still, and character that are older that Snap are his age like Narcissa and Lucius. Also there equal mages which will be explained later in the story too. I also love straight parings to gay parings so if you have problems with Gay parings I'm telling you right now leave. There is mentions of slavery and abuse.

Summary: There are many dark things in this world, and Severus should now about them, as he experienced it. He a person covered in a veil of darkness and mystery, and he holds onto that veil tighter the moment she appeared in his life again.

Prologue: Nightmares 

Tomorrow, in a few hours he will go back there, a place Severus Snape would describe as his own private hell. In a few hours Severus Snape will return to Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Magic.

A place where he will be ridiculed and tormented.

A place where the teachers don't seem to care that he's tormented to almost defend his tormentors' actions and, pass the blame on himself.

A place he will look down upon because of his house.

A place where he'll be looked down upon, because of who he associated with.

A place where he bullied because of his appearance.

In a few hours he will go back to his house, in a few hours…

"I will be presumably free." Severus opened the door to his room, and looked around. It was bare, two lamps on each side of his twin bed, a white tin blankets on top of it, adorned with two white pillows. The room was very small, compared to the rest of his tiny home. He had a desk covered with books, notes all scribbled, and others so foreign that no one is likely to decipherer were scattered around his desk.

The warmth of a house, gone, for it was never existent to him. Each step he takes on the cold wooden floors helped unleash each breath the house hold, for no creature, not even an ant ventured into this empty domain. His room held no pictures, no posters of football teams, no posters of idols. All that decorated his bare walls were notes that were taped onto his wall. Each note was more complex than the next, each filled with writing that looked so foreign that no one might be even able to decipher it.

The walls were white though; each small crack was filled with empty dreams and endless tears. He only had a large window that held black curtains that overlooked the entire neighborhood he lived in, the sun still shining, to his black eyes.

He wore a black coat that made him pop in his little private world, which is decorated in only white colors. He was like a black sheep in his private winter wonderland, who, appeared out of his wonderland with his equally dark curtains.

He turned to the mirror plastered to the wall, the wood that decorated a round it held foreign marks, more complex than the Asian characters, it was the same writing that were on his notes. He trailed his long deadly pale fingers around, saying a chant off his lips like a silent prayer.

His fingers fell off the ancient writing like acid, and stared at himself.

Severus fingers touched his lanky black hair, watching it with a distant interest, knowing full well it looked horrible. It wasn't beautiful like Sirius Black's hair or like Lily's beautiful wavy red hair or like many of his friends and people he knew. It wasn't fitting and it didn't make him look handsome like James Potter.

His skin was weird too, it was too pale, it looked like he barely went out in the sun, He looked strangely sick, and unnatural. It wasn't nice and sunny like Lily's or the Marauders.

It was pale and it didn't give him an air of beauty like it did with his Slytherin friends.

He opened his mouth, to see his slightly yellow teeth that were crooked as well. It was like each angle his teeth sifted to was like a war story from each punch he received thought his existence. His teeth weren't perfect like Remus Lupin or Evans Rosier whose smiles dazzled many people and left warm feelings behind.

His black eyes popped out with his pale skin, but far away or close it up it looked like beady little black pearls. It was an inky black that no one he held knew, and held no emotions like any other had. It was distant, yet pitiful in the same time, too many times those eyes seen hurtful things, and too many times those eyes shed unwanted tears.

Too many times it screamed the truth, and cried, and now it was silent, it has gone mute, and was dried up.

His eyes didn't shine with happiness like Regulus Black, or Peter Wormtail.

He was short, and he had long fingers that acted like spider's legs, his brain was like a Greek or Roman philosopher. He was an odd creature, which many labeled with titles such as 'Ugly,' 'Greasy,' 'Freak,' and a very popular one 'Snivellus.'

He didn't remember why he decided to cry the few moments after the train depart during his first year in Hogwarts.

Was he happy? He didn't know and he didn't know if he cried because he was sad.

Though his tormentors, had obviously tormented him because he shed tears, and for his nose.

Snape touched his nose and looked in the mirror. It was huge, and many people told him either directly or indirectly about its size. It looked like it could hit you, from him just turning around to look at you. It was large, and had a hook look in it. If you started closer you could see bumps on his nose, and that his nose sifted painfully to the left and then to the right. It told stories of it being fractured multiple of times.

He was odd, he was weird, and he was an abomination.

'Just like dear old dad always said.' Severus concluded when he looked at himself, his face holding no emotion just the sullen look he shared with his mother.

He wore black shoes, black pants, and a black coat covering 90% of his body. It made him look fragile and it looked like he could break like ice from just looking at him.

He tore his coat off and laid it on his bed carefully to see his black shirt with a black turtle neck. He wore a necklace with a small star pendant that he quickly put under his shirt. He looked out the window to see the sun still beating down, and quickly he moved back into his room.

Severus paced to his left nightstand, and opened a dourer he had to reveal a journal; he opened it to see the words "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" appeared. A ghost of a smile flashed on his face, and disappeared as soon as it came as he tore a piece of paper out and tore it out.

He wrote a bit the only sound in the room was his pen writing on the paper, and the next was the paper being crumpled up. He stood in front of the window and tossed it, while saying a chant a gust of wind came in causing a commotion under him.

"Severus did you see that?" Lily Evans shouted in amazement. She was wearing a winter dress that made her beautiful red hair glow, as she looked up at her best friend Severus.

"See what Lily?"

"I thought I saw a huge owl go by your window." Lily explained causing Severus to form a frown.

"No I didn't see anything." Snape said with ease.

'Though it wasn't an owl at all Lily.' He thought knowingly.

"By the way Severus," Lily yelled down from below causing Severus to have humorous expression on his face, honestly it looked like a reverse expression of Romeo and Juliet, "Where were you these last two weeks? Your Slytherin friends believe that I'm not giving you their letters, I left them on your table in the living room."

'How did I miss that?' Severus thought as he realized he missed a huge stack of letters in his living room, he knew Lily had a key to his home but wouldn't look around as he knew she wasn't nosy.

"I had to leave town… because of…family issues…" Severus explained causing a knowing look to form in Lily's eyes.

"Oh alright see you before dinner Severus." She said turning around to the direction to her house.

"You too Lily, see you soon." He stuck his head back inside as it became too windy, the cold wasn't an issue, but he closed his window, and went back to his living room.

It was just as bare as his old room, except his walls were covered in a tan like color, trying to give away any indication of warmth. There were no photos that were hung on the walls, but were on the table. His rug was green and brown as it was covered up by a few letters that sprawled on the floor from the gust of wind that came.

He sat on his plain brown couch, and turned on the lamp next to him, to see well. He opened the first letter that he picked up on the floor, and then proceeded to read the next ones.

It was the same thing as he read during the week before he left.

Sirius was being an ass to Regulus because he was his friend, and apparently James as well, since in James' deluded mind he thinks Regulus knows where Lily lives because he friends with Severus.

He noted to himself to write back to Regulus to show his pity for him and pray that he can make it out for another day. As well for the rest of his friends explain why he had such of…lack of communication for the last two weeks.

As for Naricissa and Lucius there were talking about their lives together, and what should they name the child. Severus eye twitched as he read this and his stomach became sick as he read the sweet and cuddly letters. So uncharacteristic of his two friends unless they were there together as they wrote it.

Love birds honestly they were the definition of it.

Still he knew of their bad habits of giving things bad names, he knew he had to step in and name the child, they better be thankful they were happy to have an arrange marriage already.

Though there was the occasional letter of Sirius Black and James Potter tormenting Regulus and talking about she beat them up with a chair.

Okay he made a mental note, when they are chasing him find Narcissa.

Then there was Rodulphus' letters which he won't bother and try to explain about since Rodulphus letters when he opened it had sunshine coming out of it.

He really is strange, that's why his nickname Strange suits him.

Then there was the occasional letter of Evan Rosier and acquaintance of theirs who was becoming a friend to Severus.

Severus hadn't realize how long it been and fell asleep while reading one of his friends' letters.

"_Mama, look what me and big sister did!" A little boy with cute big black eyes, shiny soft looking black hair, and a small adorable nose said as he looked at his mother who he greatly resembled. His mother Eileen's sullen face was lit up like a firework in the dark as her son and daughter showed a drawing he made of their family._

_It was an average drawing and it showed them smiling though, his father face was more frown-like than the rest._

"_What do you think mom?" Her 12 year old daughter asked, who just a greatly resembled her mother as well. She has raven hair a gift from her grandmother as she step put into the light it shined a purple color, the same black eyes as her brother and nose as well._

_The siblings greatly resembled each other; they all looked so beautiful together._

_"It beautiful." Their mother said gently._

"_Mommy?" The boy asked his mother who looked down at him kindly._

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

"_When daddy coming home?" His mother boy had a hitch voice, and his sister eyes became cold and empty, but his mother put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her._

"_He'll come back…some day." She said with a single tear trailing down her face._

_The scene changed and the girl is a little older and so is the boy but he was held by soldiers._

"_How can you do this Tobias? He our son!" Eileen screamed at him, but was silenced when he slapped her._

"_This is how it has to be, to pay our debt beside he's nothing more than a classical wizard! One of __your_ _kind only our daughter is a mystical wizard one of mine!" Tobias yelled as his wife._

"_That doesn't give you any right to sell him into slavery he only 5 years old!"_

"_Yes it does, he one of your weak disgusting kind, the only reason why I married you was because I thought you were different!"_

"_Still can't you get another job? The only reason why we are in debt is what you did, so be a man and take on your responsibilities!"_

"_Shut up you bitch!" Tobias screamed, shutting his wife who stood protectively over their 14 year old daughter who was crying in the corner at her brother being tied up by their country's soldier._

"_I'm doing my responsibilities and I'm telling you right now you either pick me or the child!"_

"_I'm not picking my husband over my son and my son over my husband I love you both!" His wife screamed at him._

"_Too bad you got no choice I'm telling you right now choose."_

_The woman was silent when she started at her husband, and then at her child who stood terrified between two soldiers who held his wrist by using chains._

"_That what I thought, here take this child and get him far away from my sight as possible." Tobias ordered._

_The soldiers looked at the papers, and one cocked an eye brow at the boy's father. He said nothing as he stuffed the papers into his coat._

"_Alright than, everything seems in order…" the soldier said._

"_Daddy why?" The boy said through his tears and sobs._

"_I'm not your father! You're just a burden to this family, if you desire to be any use than pay off the debt that been casted on this family!"_

_The soldier that looked at his father strangely at first became stone cold at how the father treated his son, but he still had to do his duty and dragged the boy away on the chains he had on._

"_I hope you __please __your masters." The last thing the boy ever heard from his father._

_The scene changed and the boy almost 6 years old was on a stage only dressed with a crown ragged dress._

"_This boy's master had sadly passed away from a silent illness so now he will be sold to the highest bidder! I hope to see anything above 50,000 thousand jewels; after all he is a breathtaking individual." The spokesman said and as soon as he finished bidders were all ready pilling up._

"_50,000 jewels!"_

_"60, 000 Jewels!"_

_"75,500 Jewels!"_

"_85,000 jewels!"_

"_298,000,000 jewels!" A pudgy man said with a row of children all lined up behind him, who looked broken._

_The spokesman couldn't believe it, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, but before he could open his mouth another bidder shouted out._

"_500,000,000 jewels." A small feminine voice said causing everyone including the boy to look at the individual. It was a woman with light black shiny hair in a pony tail, who wore a black coat._

"_My lady, are you sure you want to spend this much on this child?" The salesman asked in disbelief, he knew the child was a beauty but all that for one child?_

"_Why not after all it just pocket change for me." The boy was escorted down from the stand ignoring the curious to perverted eyes of strangers until he stood in front of his new master._

"_What your name child?"_

"_My name?"_

_The ringing of bells of the a sale being made it difficult for his new master to hear, causing her to have an angry expression on her face before returning to the expression she held before._

"_On it not important right now, come child." The boy followed her, and turned around to look at the man who could have bought him to see him being talked to another woman._

_The sense changed once more to see the boy tied to a chair and had a soup of red stuff in front of him._

"_You are going to eat this!"  
>"Master I can't eat this, because this is…!"<em>

"_It was!" his master corrected, but after a moment of protest from her slave she took out a whip._

"_I'll teach you to behave!"_

_The boy's back was red, and he poured the soup into a coffin._

"_I'm sorry…" He said as he got s shovel out and started to bury the coffin._

_The boy was curled up in a ball holding his face, as his master was laughing at him._

"_That is your punishment for not eating that wonderful meal I prepared for you." The woman roared in laughter._

"_I want you to have the face of the man who hated you, the face of the man who sold you away my dear child, and as my slave you shall where that face for all eternity do you understand?"_

"_Yes…I understand…." A broken voice answered back._

"_You understand what?"_

"_I understand my master."_

_Everything changed, and the same boy with a slightly but dramatic change in appearance sat curled in a black thick blanket in front of a woman._

_Chunks of blood were in his hair, the specks of blood of his face were washed away but left little marks of blood on his face, but those inky black eyes those inky black eyes stood broken._

"_It must have been hard for you; your master died such a tragic death." A woman in her 30's told a boy now almost 8 years old._

_The boy remembered it was the same woman who was talking to that man who almost bought him almost 2 years ago._

"_Not, necessarily…" The boy said quietly bended his neck so far it looked like it should break._

"_I…see, but for the most part I'm your new master, but what your name?" The woman put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, which caused the boy to flinch on contact. He moved his head up a bit, then after a few minutes he looked up at his new master._

_His master was greeted with inky black eyes, which looked like beady little black pearls. Pale skin that held no scars as far as she can tell, black hair that framed the boy's face he held a hooked, and slight large nose, that didn't seem right on his face._

"_My name…its….Severus Snape, my master."_

"_Welcome Severus to your new home, welcome to-"_

"_Recuerda, as I master Greenwood welcome to your new or second home our guild Recuerda." A woman in her late 20's with blond hair with natural brown highlights with equally brown eyes said._

_The woman's face distorted and there stood his previous master who looked down at him with a cold smile._

"_Welcome to the path of your destruction my dear boy."_

Severus Snape bolted upright from his memory or nightmare as he heard pounding on his door.

'When did I fall asleep?' Severus thought to himself as he wiped his eye from all sleep.

He stood up to answer the door to see Lily.

"Hey Severus are you alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm pretty sure we'll see many of those tomorrow."

"Severus you know what I mean."

"I know I'm alright trust me." Severus said giving a strain smile, to only get a huff from Lily.

"Alright well here, my Mom got pizza so we're giving the rest to you since your parents aren't here right?" Lily asked despite knowing that Severus answer was going to be yes.

"Yeah of course thank you, oh here," Snape turned around to put the pizza down and handed Lily a couple of letters, "can you please send these too them."

"Sure goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Lily." Severus said shutting the door quietly, and Lily walked away. On her walk to her house she was questioning herself that she forgot something dreadfully important.

"What did I forget to tell Severus? Oh I'm sure it nothing important." Lily said happy without knowing this will only leave to trouble.

As Severus sat in his room eating his pizza he couldn't help but shiver, as he felt something bad was going to happen, and could hear the words of the woman echo in his head.

"_Welcome to the path of your destruction my dear boy."_

0o0o0o

Please review or PM me if you don't understand anything, and yes this is kinda of AU


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail and this is my first Harry Potter cross-over

This is somewhat AU as this takes place in the 80's and there in school still, and character that are older that Snap are his age like Narcissa and Lucius. Also there equal mages which will be explained later in the story too. All quotes are from stories I'm writing or have published. I also love straight parings to gay parings so if you have problems with Gay parings I'm telling you right now leave.

Summary: There are many dark things in this world, and Severus should now about them, as he experienced it. He a person covered in a veil of darkness and mystery, and he holds onto that veil tighter the moment she appeared in his life again.

Chapter One: The New Professor

The next morning Severus found himself in his white bed studying before School started. He always was a morning person, as it was still five o'clock in the morning.

He was studying his Transfigurations book, studying ahead as always for the upcoming O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. The class didn't appeal a lot to Severus; yes the changing of one object to another was fascinating to witness. Such as when Professor McGonagall changed her shape to a cat, that was a fascinating thing to witness but it did caused a bit of commotion from Sirius Black if he remembered correctly.

Still the process in his mind is very time consuming, the proper movements with the wand, the proper incarnations, and the amount of concentration needed. He understands why there such an obsession with it to be proper because of one little mistake can cause unwanted results, but honestly did it had to be developed with that much risk of mistakes?

It wasn't a choice he would prefer if there was a time for battle.

It also had no beauty, but to him it really was child play what he really wanted to study was Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts.

If one can, not, understand the nature and the pure simplicity of the theses two arts, Snape may pray for them, for the lack of understanding has caused the illusion upon the students that these classes are dull or in the case of the Dark Arts give off the impression of it being evil.

One can't understand the beauty they held or its histories. For potions the history is simple, where would had the earliest medicine for wizards come from? What potions could have been used to survive battle? End wars as they silenced the voice and life from the enemy that had the misfortune to drink it? Which helped _certain_ families to live and survive to this very day? Yet it shoved away as if it the plague by the very students who are so ignorant to understand it value.

Yet they can't understand or acknowledge the beauty of it like _he_ and a few others did. They can't understand how _majestic _he dare say, was potions. Seeing it react watching as it worked together in unity to make such fascinating results that bring out the child in him.

It sparked out the imagination in him, and if you ever looked directly into Severus' inky black eyes you could see it glow, and shine a beautiful black color in his eyes.

The same is for the Dark Arts, what thoughts could anyone's' mind be during a time of death and destruction in the Middle Ages? What were they suppose to do? How would survive, show how can't over take who? It was the first magic and like anything that comes first it's one of a kind, holds value, and can be improved.

Yet as well as potions it shoved away because it demeaned evil, and like potions only sparked his imagination.

Still they claim that the Dark Arts can kill, Severus can disagree, and Light Magic has the potential to kill just like Dark Magic.

_That's enough reading for one day _Severus thought as he put his book down and headed for the showers. After a quick shower, and brushing his teeth Severus was drying his hair. For some reason whenever he gets hit with water his hair curls a bit, at the end though, it still has it curtain look despite those curls going inward.

After changing, Severus gathered all the items he needed for school. He doesn't have an owl or a pet for the matter. For there is only one reason, he couldn't afford one; after all, everything he had left over was enough to buy his wand, which is more important than an owl.

After all he has…other means of communication; also he could use Lily's owls to mail his friends since he can't use _those_ connections with them.

Though with all his stuff it looked like a mini mountain in his room, and the floor was creaking because of the weight. Severus went into his drawers and pulled out a black pocket bag. He opened it and said a small chant it was so quiet that it was quieter than a whisper. All his things went into the bag, and he walked out of his bare room, and stood in front of his door.

He tapped it with his wand, and yelled a couple of defense spells. Then he touched his hands on the door and said chants that if fell on other ears would be so foreign no one would understand what he saying.

He stopped to grab something to eat in his kitchen though. It wasn't the he disliked Hogwarts' food, it the problem that many of the foods they served on the train the majority were sweets. He liked sweets like any individual but to the extent that he has to consume that amount of quantity of sweets? He will be sick by the end of the trip.

Also he wasn't very fond of the idea of catching your food aka the Chocolate Frogs.

Before leaving his house, he took out his bag and changed it to a suitcase. Even with wizards traveling to school without your things would and will be considered weird.

He sat down on his steps, thinking of how to get to the train station.

He could take the bus, but then again he did want to repeat last year's incident when he did take the bus and got to his seat without saying hi to a friend that will remain nameless.

Getting him off of him during the trip with all of his crying caused a twitch to appear in Severus' left eye when he recounted the memory.

He didn't want to ask Lily, because it would just be two awkward with her wizard-hating sister.

Also if Potter saw him with Lily he really did not want to start a day with a fight, or accidently pushing Potter in front of the train before it took off.

Still Faith seemed to mock him as he heard honking in front of him.

The ride to Hogwarts was a pleasant one to say the least, if Snape was concerned. After an intense debate he was going to take the bus, to get to the train station, but Lily's family with the exception of Petunia offered him a ride to the train station. It was a quiet car ride, to say the least.

Usually for the past four years, they would always discuss like two girlfriends discussing over a guy they liked. He remembered the first year, it was extremely awkward, for Lily's parents, but they got used to it. So it was understandable to why they weren't used to the sudden silence.

"Is there something wrong dears?" Lily's mother asked, as the silence became just too uncomfortable.

"Nothing wrong right Severus?" Lily gave a weak smile to Snape, causing him to look suspiciously at Lily till he turned to her mother giving a fake smile.

Lily looked like she just remembered something and had that guilty look in her eyes.

"Everything is alright, don't worry." Severus looked at Lily in the corner of his eye as he said that.

"Oh Severus we haven't seen your parents in a while where are they?" Mr. Evans asked nicely, but got elbowed by his wife when they saw his expression.

His head was down, and then out of nowhere he smiled at them again, he never showed his teeth, he always hated to show his teeth.

"Oh, they went traveling, didn't want to take me, say they want me to finish school."

He clutched to his seat, when he said that, wanting to bite his tongue when he said that lie. He always has been able to lie through his teeth.

"Alright than…" Mr. Evans said, unsure to Snape's answer as he had a distant look in his eyes. Then he remembered what Lily told him last night, about why Severus wasn't at his home for 2 weeks.

He had family troubles. So he touched a festering wound. Shit.

"Freak…" Petunia said right after her father causing her mother to glare at her.

"Petunia Evans enough or you will be grounded for a week!"

Petunia huffed and crossed her arms looking out the window so she can look at anything beside her sister and friend.

Severus stared at Petunia, she hasn't changed since she was a child. She had plain brown hair, pretty pale skin like her sister, her nose as well, but had equally plain brown eyes. She had a long neck, though it made him wonder, where she got that from the family, she was smaller than Lily, and was petite. At least she wasn't thin like him, Lily always swore that Snape looked like he can snap like a twig under his robes.

Still she was jealous as usual, and getting more and more annoying as the years go by.

They finally made it to the train station, and with his items he quickly made it to the station 9 and ¾ . Before he left he made a quick goodbye to Lily's family and ran off hoping not to be seen by the kings of the Griffendorks, aka the Marauders, he wants one day from bulling thank you very much. He sat on a bench watching as the older students to brand new students were kissed by their parents or trying to find their seats.

He was alone in his little corner, as for some strange reason grownups and kids like to avoid Snape as if he was a plague. Maybe it was because of how he looked like or the fact his hair never looked like it was washed, which it was watched actually so it looked a tad different , as his hair didn't clung together but rather fell like fluff curtains.

He got tired of waiting realizing that his friends were late, and decided to get in the train. He walked though the train and stopped when he almost bumped into Lily.

"Hello Severus," Lily looked around him almost expecting a couple of people to pop out of nowhere and drag Severus away."Where are your friends?"

"I have no clue in all honesty, I thought they would be here, but apparently I was mistaken."

"Here, my mom made this for you to eat during the ride to Hogwarts," Lily passed Severus a bag of food, "Seeing as you don't like eating sweets every single hour." Lily laughed when she saw Severus blush a tiny bit.

"My teeth are yellow enough. Still thanks Lily and when you write to your mother, tell her, I said thank you." Severus said. "Now if you will excuse me Lily I'm going to find a seat and hopefully away from you know who and see you at the dining hall."

"Alright see you Sevy…" Lily said as she gave Severus a big hug which he returned. He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve a friend who shines like she does. He never deserved friends like her.

"See you late Lillis." Severus said into her red hair and moved away. He walked in a crowd and disappeared in it. Meanwhile while Lily was talking to her friends her eyes widen in horror.

He forgot to tell Severus about the new teacher, she got up and found it pointless Severus friends must have found him by now. It wasn't that she had a problem with them; it was that whenever she forgot to tell him something they would tell him already.

Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

Severus chose his seat in the far back of the train still holding on to his suitcase. He sat in right next to the window watching the seat he was sitting on. He rested his head, on his left hand that held him up as he stared out the window and let his wind wander.

"_Severus why are you leaving you?" A girl with flaming red hair asked him. Her hair was so red it looked like flames in the sunlight and put Lily's hair to shame. _

_There was bunch of little cottages around him, and a gust of wind came in causing Severus black cloak lined with brown lining to blow in the wind. _

"_Sage enough of that both of you know why I'm leaving"_

"_Still our Master let you go because you're the only wizard that…" The red hair girl's gold eyes narrowed but stopped when Severus sighed._

"_I know what you're going to say Regina, because I'm the only one that can go to that school because of who my mother was."_

"_I know that Severus but you don't need to tell us what we were referring to was the bullying and things you face." Sage said, his light brown eyes were looking at the books Severus left for them to read._

"_I don't want to bother our Master by demanding for money and Master Greenwood explained to me I can't use my magic on them for fear on how they will react."_

"_Why? Cause we are a…"_

"_There no need to say it if you know the answer Sage." Severus snapped and sighed and collapse in the ground. He started up at the blue sky and looked at his two friends that sat down with him._

"_Sorry Severus we don't want to trouble you, we just want you to stay another week, and you know to help teach the others. The little ones always ask why you come only certain times during the year."_

"_Tell them I'm going to school."_

"_Still you hate many of the students because they take everything for granted." Regina said causing Severus to growl._

"_Don't get me started with that Regina you would chase them around with your axe if you met them in person. Still I wonder sometimes if Master would ever walk into the train station with you all to pick me up, that all I want." Sever said _

"_Severus all of us? We would fill the train station, plus a bunch of slaves with our master?" Sage said earning a smack from the two. His black hair covering his face, who by the way wasp outing at them._

"_Legally she our Master and we are her slaves, but unofficially she our mother and you know this very ell Sage because even she says so." They both said in unison, causing Sage to pout._

"_Meanies."_

"Guess who?" A cheery voice ranged in his ears as a pair of hands covered his eyes and destroyed his memory that he was lost in. He knew that voice, he known that voice from his second year at Hogwarts.

"Regulus Black… honestly this why I believe you should have been sorted to Hufflepuff."

"No need to use such foul language." Regulus a third year now rested his head on Severus' shoulder pouting. Severus turned to stare at his friend, who was sadly looking more similar to Sirius Black, yet in the same time to his enjoyment he wasn't _that_ similar.

Regulus had maroon black hair, and he had his brother's eyes and nose. He pondered for a moment do all siblings must have their eyes or nose in common? He still looked different, and that he actually had brains unlike his stupid brother.

Severus started out the window so Regulus couldn't see his smile, but noticed something as they started at all the wizard children, they all looked anxious almost nervous even. Even their parents seemed nervous, usually the first year parents were nervous which was understandable, but when the 7th year students' parents had the same reaction that rang alarm bells in Severus' head.

"Reg….what going on?"

"Ugh…what are you talking about Severus?"

"I'm talking about why everyone is acting as if they found out Hogwarts were going to be demolished."

Still Regulus had a confused expression on his face. Severus sighed, and looked at him causing Regulus to look around and understood what Severus was talking about.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Know about what?"

"How do you not know about _it _Severus?"

"I shall repeat once more and you will tell me what going on before I decide to beat you like I did with your brother when he and arrogant Potter corner me in the library that last two weeks of school." Regulus held his arms showing he gave up, but still gave him a funny look.

"How do you not know about the new teacher at Hogwarts?"

Severus looked like his eye was going to burst, from the twitch that appeared the moment he said that.

"Is that what causing all this foolishness?"

"Well it probably doesn't hurt that she 24 years old…" Regulus mumbled.

"Enough of this, one more word about this foolishness or something like that which makes you similar to your brother, it will, no doubt give me a headache." That caused Regulus to sneer at Severus and pout at another direction.

"And what would cause such a dreadful headache Snake?" A voice loomed over them causing them to turn around to see Lucius Malfoy and Naricssa Black with Rodulphus Lestrange in tow standing in front of their compartment.

Severus glared a bit, at Lucius, because of the nickname his circle of friends decides to use for him.

"Severus called me Sirius number 2." He pointed at Severus accusingly as he held onto his cousin Naricssa.

"Snake don't use such foul language." Lucius smirked causing Severus to scowl at him bringing a dangerous look in his eyes, but it vanished with a humors look in it that he rarely gave to anyone.

"Hush you, that only a mild insult he should be proud I didn't call him Potter Lulu."

"What did you call me?" Lucius' face turned pink causing a round of chuckles to come from their group.

"Nothing….Lucy…" Severus said

His group of Slytherin friends came in taking their seats with Rodulphus on his left, Regulus on his right and Narcissa with Lucius in the front.

"Alright what were you all talking about before?" Rodulphus asked trying to braid his bright red hair.

'How much of a girl can you be?' Severus thought as _Lucius _braided Rodulphus' hair, it was funny when Rodulphus had to shut his chocolate brown eyes in pain when Lucius tugged on too tight.

"Snape didn't know we have _that_ new teacher." That caused all other them to stare at him.

"You didn't know?" Narcissa said in complete shock as they all looked at each other than him.

"You all know that I don't have an owl, the only way I communicate with what going on is through Lilly."

Lucius looked puzzled for a moment, and finally spoke after 5 minutes.

"Sevvy, before we even became friends remember when I used to pay you 20 galleons when I need you to do my potion homework. What happen to all that money?"

Severus sighed and stood up, and showed his robes that was full of holes or had patch clothes.

"I believe the first part is really self-explanatory, I need to save up to buy new books, and I used up quite a lot during the fire incident with the Marauders." He said exhausted with a haunting look in his eyes.

Lucius nodded at that shuddering at how much hair he had to cut and was grateful that it grew back due to that incident.

"Alright what is so bad about the new professor?"

"She from that _place_ Earth Land I think it is called in translation," Narcissa explained, but Severus understood and froze up, "She going to be a new teacher at Hogwarts, and can't understand why they are going to have a battle wizard, though, powerful magic, far more powerful than I ever seen or heard though I won't lie about."

Earth Land was new word discovered during the time Headmaster Dumbledore started Hogwarts, the confrontation was peaceful, which startled many because of the difference of magic and customs many believed there would be a violent confrontation. It was discovered by a single portal which led to hundreds of portal across Earth after peaceful allegiance, but a new teacher is trying to show a new diplomatic and peaceful means.

Though for the wizards to be nervous in understandable, from Earth Land they are called mystical wizards, as the items to help them access their magic differs greatly to their fighting tactics. As wizards from earth are called classical wizards, from fitting the stereotypes about wizards that humans or muggles describe them as.

Battle mages are referred to people are in guilds in Earth Land and are able to successfully use it in battle with martial arts. This was the stereotype when they showed a water mage, who was shot by gun in a documentary that passed through her body as she turned her body in a liquid state. This astounded the wizards of Earth.

Though there were huge differences, as there are celestial wizards, and holder wizards which Earth Land mages, class wizards from Earth. In earth you get a teacher, in earth land many times you must seek for one, and there tensions much greater with each guild. Also in Earth you have muggle born wizards and blood ideology, over there no such thing.

Still there no people who are wizards from Earth that have magic flexible enough to learn Earth Land magic at the same time, this case is similar vice versa. One could send their own to the other world, but the problem still remains on not being flexible enough to learn both magic types.

'Still the history on both sides is horrible, no wonder everyone is afraid.' Severus made a mental note he hugged his cloak tight around him when the memories took over.

'_Keep digging, I only choose slaves that will please him so don't you dare stop!"_

"Severus?" Rodulphus asked in concern as Severus had a horrible frighten look on his face.

Severus realized he let his raw emotion took over when he let one of memoires take over, and changed back to that emotionless look his friends all sadly recognized.

Those cold inky black eyes, the prominent frown, a head bent down, and eyes staring at the floor, as if waiting for the earth to swallow him up. He closed his eyes, and leaned to his seat, never the one to lean on his friends.

"I'm tired; please don't bother me." Severus replied, in a quiet voice, to get nods in approval from his friends, he changed seat with Rodulpuhs and stared out the window. His expression changed a bit, the frown the married his face turned into a smile, as the memories of meeting his circle of friends took over his mind, like an army taking over a castle.

_Severus saw himself crying in the corner of the train, being picked on a young Sirius Black and a young James Potter._

"_Snivellus!" They kept chanting around him as if it was a private nursery rhyme._

"_Hey away you two!" He heard a strain voice, and looked up to see a young Narcissa who was being laughed at by Sirius._

"_Aw come on dear cousin, we were just having fun aren't we Snivellus?" The boy with silver-gray eyes asked looking into Severus' inky black eyes, with a silent message buried in them._

"_Enough get to your seat now you ignorant fool." Narcissa spat, causing Sirius to push his friend up front in the train._

_Narcissa turned around, and grabbed Severus by the arm and yanked him up. He became stiff at the contact and widens his eyes, when she took out something from her pocket._

"_Word of advice, from another wizard to another, don't cry, ever, it shows weakness something we don't need, and here." Narcissa wiped his tears, not gently, but not rough either and gave it to Snape._

"_T-thanks." Snape shuttered earning a small smile from Narcissa, she walked away, but it didn't take long to hear her yelling at her cousin._

_He found himself sitting under the sorting hat; he was one of the few people ever, to take more than 5 minutes to be put in a house._

"_Hmm, hard to chose, so difficult…it hard to chose child if you're going to block me from your mind." The hat whispered the last part to his ear._

"_Anywhere but Gryffindor…" He felt the hat shake, almost in disapproval, but he could feel the grin on the hat._

"_That makes it easier…" The Hat muttered._

"_Slytherin!"_

_There were silent cheers from his table, as he awkwardly walked over there; he tried to get a peak at Lily who was already hounded by his tormentors on the train._

_He sat down at the end of the table to be poked on the cheek he turned to a boy his age with bright red hair and chocolate eyes._

"_My name's Rodulphus Lestrange you're weird aren't ya?"_

"_What are you on about?"_

"_Too long, you sat under the hat too long."_

"_I suppose I was, why's that important?"_

"_Ten minutes 5 minutes more you would have beaten the record, and maybe could have been a real Le-Strange." Rodulphus laughed at his bad pun causing a ghost of a smile on Severus' lips._

_The perfect took them to the dungeons, and found it warm, or warm to him as the other kids were freezing a bit._

"_Are you used to it?" He turned to see a boy that wasn't cold like him._

"_Of what exactly?"_

"_The cold obviously…"_

"_Maybe, or maybe not, honestly only the strong survives in the cold, the weak in the warmth." Inky black eyes met with gray eyes._

"_Which are you describing Hufflepuffs, or Gryffindors?"_

"_Does it matter? There the same, the only difference is that a Gryffindor is willing to throw a punch."_

"_I like you what's your name?"_

"_Severus Snape…"_

"_Snape, never heard of that name…"_

"_Let me guess a Malfoy?" Severus tried to avoid that previous statement._

"_Oh please, do tell how you came up with that one."_

" _Sun-kissed blonde hairs, gray eyes, air of arrogance no offence, and the Malfoy Pride is screaming off you."_

_The Malfoy smiled._

"_A sharp mind, I like that, hard to come by these days, my name is Lucius Malfoy nice to meet you Severus Snape." He extended his hand, and Severus shook, trying desperately to fight the uneasiness crawling all over his back._

_It was time to go home, and Rodulphus the named 'Teddy Bear' of the group gave his tearful goodbyes who had to be pulled off by Lucius, Narcissa, and Rosier an acquaintance of theirs._

_After a good tug and war Severus was moving through the crowd to find Lily only to bump into a kid only a year younger than his own._

_For a moment Severus thought it was Sirius Black, but Sirius was taller than him, this boy is the same size as or about the same size as him._

"_Get out of my way!"_

'_A hot head how wonderful.' Severus thought when he grabbed the younger's nose and twist it._

"_Ow!" He slapped his hand away from his nose._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Why are you crying?" Severus countered back as he noticed tears falling down the boy's face._

"_I had to get away from them." He pointed at a family and immediately noticed Black._

_He had his nose and eyes, that was for sure but his hair was a bit curly and it was a maroon black not, a shiny black his older black._

"_I would cry too if I had him for a brother." The younger boy looked at him, and Severus took out the handkerchief Narcissa gave to him, to wipe the boy's tears away._

"_You know my brother?"_

"_Is he that stupid he doesn't know how to write?"_

"_Probably…"_

"_So that answers your question, a yes I know him, but like a friend honestly no."_

"_Has the stress come to great that they don't want you to be like him?"_

_The boy nodded, and Severus sighed, these families were too complex and pitiful for his taste. Still once the spider has lay out her web, it almost impossible to break out, still it almost impossible making a slim chance of change._

"_What your name?"_

"_Regulus Black."_

"_I will only tell you this if there any chance for you to change, take it and may it be for the better because if you let that window close, you will be trapped in your family's web." Severus looked at the train and saw it was almost time to leave._

"_Wait can I ask you a question?"_

"_Go on…"_

"_Do you think it wrong that my brother chose Gryffindor and I have to choose Slytherin?"_

"_I don't think it wrong after all the hats decides, but I know it wrong when our family forces you to choose."_

"_Still, he talks like-"_

"_Slytherin gave birth to evil , and while Gryffindor is the palace made of gold?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Everyone should know, that evil everywhere you go, it can be your neighbor, your house elves, even a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, you can't judge someone till you, understand them, and you don't know where they stand from. Well except that Gryffindors have more muscles than brains." That got Regulus to smile and laugh a little._

_The train made a final warning bell,, and before he left he gave Regulus one last piece of advice._

"_I'm the last person anyone would come for advice, or a pep talk for any matter but I will tell you what you cousin Narcissa told me, 'Word of advice, from another wizard to another, don't cry, ever, it shows weakness something we don't need at all.' See you at Hogwarts Regulus Black."_

_Then Severus went on the train to find Lily right in front of him._

Severus small smile turned sour when other unwanted memories took over.

"_Come on Snivellus, throw a punch will you?" James kept pushing Severus into a pillar, along with Sirius. He looked behind to see Remus and Peter just standing there._

"_What the bloody hell is this, a diary? What bloke has one of these anymore?" Sirius opened the window and threw Severus journal out the window and into the lake._

'_That, was a gift…a gift __she __gave me!' Sirius cold black eyes widen with anger, causing a look of satisfaction to appear on his two tormentors' faces._

_What they didn't expect was Severus jumping Sirius and punched him in the face._

"_That was a gift, how dare you get you unworthy hand on it let go off me-"_

"_-this instant boy! Have you learned by now that the weak die, and the strong lives, so why in the name of the dark wizard did you buried their bodies?" The woman who bought him screamed at him, when she found him covered in dirt._

"_I'll show you!" She pulled a knife out an approached him._

"Snake wake up were here." He felt a gently nudge to find his legs on Rodulphus and his head resting on Regulus' lap.

When did he fall asleep?

"Severus you have to eat more, you weigh like a doll." Regulus stated.

"If I find you braided my hair Reg, or you Strange I will cut your hair and dye it black to make you look like your brother, and Strange I will cut your hair consider it an early Christmas present. "

"We didn't!" They said in unison out of fear, knowing very well Severus was capable of doing that.

"Come on now." Lucius urged, and it didn't take long why, the Marauders were coming, that cause Regulus to sneer at his brother and stood protectively over Severus.

A sneer was all it took, to know what Sirius was thinking, honestly the boy was the reason the phrase 'like an open book' exists.

"Let's go, keep scowling and you will look like him." Narcissa said causing Regulus to blush.

The trip to Hogwarts was quiet as everyone was trying to see if they can find the new teacher, everyone heard of.

Though there were the casual whispers of what she might look like from fat and ugly (being fat was unlikely seeing as the paper clearly stated she a battle wizard) to pretty/ugly skinny.

They went to the dining hall to see Headmaster Dumbledore.

It was strange too since the first years haven't been sorted yet.

"Welcome all, this year in the history of magic schools everywhere we will introduce a new teacher from the mystical world of Earth Land! She will teach Earth Land History, and defense of Earth Land magic in a combined class with all students." Dumbledore sated with that famous twinkle to appear in his eyes.

This caused a bit of murmurs to fly around, but Dumbledore continued, "Before we sort the new students I will introduce you our new professor, say hello to Professor Ur!"

A 24 year old woman came in. She had black eyes, and her raven hair shined, as she wore no hat and wore he regular clothes.

To Severus timed seem to slow, his heart shattered, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was right something terrible was going to happen, he prayed to God, and begged the earth to swallow him, anywhere away from her.

Why was she here? A person who caused him so much…pain.

"_I'm not sure why she didn't speak out at the time. If she was 14 at the time, she could have stopped those soldiers from taking you, after all back then 14, was the 18." His new kind master informed him, causing tears to fall down his face like an uncontrollable river._

_'She wanted me gone too.' Severus thought._

"Severus what wrong? You're acting weird." Lucius said as he choked on Severus expression.

His expression was dark, a glare he never seen before, a look of pain on his face.

It was hate, sadness, and anger on Severus face.

He realized his friends were looking at him, and smiled, a small clear tear was trailing his face though.

"It nothing, I just remembered something…rather unpleasant."

He turned away and looked outside, his instinct were right something bad was going to happen after all.

0o0o0o

I like to think of Severus as the voice of wisdom at times (don't judge) review if you like.


End file.
